


Sherlolly in Wonderland

by Popcorn_Lover



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 14:04:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6910285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Popcorn_Lover/pseuds/Popcorn_Lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Reality" Swaps - When Sherlock Holmes and Molly Hooper entered the 'real' world while Benedict Cumberbatch and Louise Brealey entered the 'Sherlock' world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlolly in Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing of Sherlock BBC.

“Benedict, wake up now or you would be late for your Sherlock shoot. Come on Benedict!” Sherlock was unceremoniously shoved and he sat up on the bed, instantly collecting information from the unfamiliar surroundings.

_Fact 1: Here is not 221B Baker Street._

_Fact 2: He was mistaken as someone else named Benedict._

_Fact 3: Said name is an actor currently filming a show of his namesake._

_Fact 4: This is not a practical joke played by John, his fat brother, Gavin or even Anderson._

_Solution – Play it by the_ _proverbial_ _ear to further analyse what is actually going on._

Arriving at the set, Sherlock then realized not only this Benedict bloke resembled him so did the rest of the cast looking exactly like their respective characters. More importantly, the people here thought they were filming but the ‘episodes’ were all taken from his life. In the name of science, all of this was very interesting to Sherlock. Everyone seemed at ease enough except for one, he noticed, the actress playing Molly called Louise Brealey according to his script.

Sherlock walked up to her and as expected, the actress was the splitting image of Molly. She even has the same doe eyes that sometimes made his heart flipped. He made a mental note to investigate the cause of it after his return. “Sherlock?” The consulting detective frowned. It would be unusual for actors to call each other by the name of their roles unless…

“Molly?” Sherlock found it difficult to control his smile and the tingling sensation spreading warmly across his chest at seeing her. “What is happening, Sherlock? I don’t understand.” Fear took over Molly’s usually smiling eyes and the instinct to protect her rushed right up to his throat. _Focus, Sherlock Holmes!_

“Did you tell anyone about anything?” The consulting detective questioned professionally. “No, I don’t want people to think I’m crazy so I went along with it. Someone told me to go for my shoot and I did.” Sherlock nodded approvingly. _That’s my girl. What? No! Molly is a woman, not a girl and must definitely do not belong to me. This situation is more dangerous than I initially believed; it is making me having strange thoughts._

When Sherlock finally silenced the voices in his head, Molly was staring at him like he had grown an extra head. “Don’t worry, act like nothing is wrong and go with the flow, Molly.” Ignoring her look, the consulting detective advised and gave a smile that was exclusively for the pathologist, at least that was what John said which Sherlock found it to be absurd. Then again, what other people said most of the time just sounded not very intelligent to him.

His brother, in this case Mark gathered everyone and announced the start of the shoot. “We would start off with the kissing scene of Sherlock and Molly. Ben and Loo?” Molly choked and began to cough while Sherlock pretended his face was not flushed. If anything, it was due to the temperature that all of a sudden rose up a few degrees. Perhaps the air-conditioning stopped working.

Amanda who played Mary gave a big whack between Molly’s shoulders blades and said teasingly, “Aren’t they eager, Martin?” Her real-life longtime partner added fuel to the fire. “My dear, if you don’t stop talking, Loo would eventually cough out blood and Ben would combust spontaneously.” The couple snickered to themselves, like they knew of an inside joke.

“Alright, alright. Let’s start filming Sherlock Season 3, shall we? In your positions, everyone.” Mark kindly broke off the teasing; he still needs Ben and Loo to be able to function properly for the show’s sake after all, and managed to bring everyone’s focus back to the shoot.

Molly was grateful that this scene did not have any lines; she would not be able to speak anyway. “Action!” Molly thought her heart was going to jump out when Sherlock walked towards her and gave her a peck on the lips. “Cut! Ben, you need to give Loo a proper kiss. Standby, action!” The next two takes were NG as either the angle was not right or the light was not enough.

At the fourth take, Molly stood frozen as she watched Sherlock shook his coat, ruffled his hair and cupped the back of her head before kissing her, open-mouthed. Molly got caught up in the moment and her hand went to touch his neck in return before Sherlock broke off the kiss and walked out of the camera’s view without looking back.

It was so mind-blowing for Molly that after Sherlock released her from the kiss; she stumbled and had to take a step back to regain her balance. “And cut! That was a great shot. Good job, Ben and Loo. Next scene please.” Or at least that was what Molly thought she heard.

 

* * *

 

“I hope you’ll be very happy, Molly Hooper. You deserve it. After all, not all the men you fall for can turn out to be sociopaths.”

“No?”

“No.”

The atmosphere in the set became intense with emotions and no one dared to take too loud of a breath. The crew were captivated by the chemistry between the two of them that they nearly forgot they were actually filming and not here to watch but everyone soon snapped out of it because that man was not Benedict Cumberbatch but Sherlock Holmes.

“Tom might not be a sociopath but in all honesty, he was no better. Seriously Molly? You could pick any men and you chose him. Were you that desperate to move on? Who wrote this? Sherlock Holmes would never say that. Why would he ever give his blessing for her to be with such loser? Molly deserved better, not a lousy imitation of him.” _Where you could have the real one instead. Oh, shut up inner voice!_

It was important to note that the scene of Sherlock meeting Tom for the first time was filmed earlier on and the consulting detective was already not very pleased but he somehow managed to keep quiet about it until this staircase scene that they were now shooting. “Cut! I wrote this, Ben.” Mark announced and gave a sigh. “Why don’t we continue this after lunch?”

People began to notice that today Ben was not himself. He rarely talked to others when he was not filming or even a friendly smile on his face but viewers have high expectations for the latest season so they put it down as stress and decided to give him some space. Though Loo was the only one who stayed near him but the crew was not surprised about it. Ben and Loo got on well and were close almost right from the start of this show.

Molly looked around to make sure no one could hear their conversation. “Sherlock, you need to stop behaving like yourself and more like Ben or people would find out.” He retorted jealously. “So now you are calling him Ben?” She calmly replied. “I’m just following how others call him and you were right. Tom was not for me; I was thinking of ending the engagement with him.” Sherlock brightened up at Molly’s words. “Of course I was right, I’m always right.” She rolled her eyes at his sentence but Molly knew Sherlock would let her get away with it.

 

* * *

 

During lunchtime, Sherlock found out how popular this Ben actually was. Not that the actor was as popular as him but Sherlock did not care about fame in the first place. The moment they stepped out, fans surrounded the consulting detective asking if they could take pictures with him. If Molly did not pull his coat, Sherlock would have ignored them and walked off.

“Sure, why don’t I take the picture for you?” Molly stretched out her hand to hold the phone but was stopped by the fan; she helpfully supplied that her name is Kim. Instead the fan asked if Molly could join in the photo because she is a supporter of Sherlolly. “What’s Sherlolly?” Sherlock asked. “It’s a term for team Sherlock and Molly, combining their names together which formed the ship name of Sherlolly.” Kim the fan explained excitingly.

“Oh. Thought you would like to take a picture with us?” The consulting detective was in a good mood after hearing that so he very kindly reminded her and a crew nearby volunteered to help take the photo. After the fan left, Sherlock whipped out his phone, to be precise it was Ben’s and started typing. Curious, Molly tipped-toed to see what he was doing and ended up placing her head on Sherlock’s arm because the position became too tiring for her. “Sherlock, why you are googling Sherlolly?”

“This show might not be an exact replica of my life but I am scientifically interested in how others viewed me and my interactions with the various characters. Sherlolly is a good starting point.” The consulting detective explained, his eyes not taking off the screen as hundreds, even thousands of Sherlolly’s fanfics, videos, images, gifs and other related products popped out from the search engine. “Wow, Sherlolly has a very strong army of fans.” Molly was amazed at the sheer volume of it.  

“I know you guys are close and do not mind letting people know that but the paparazzi outside are having a field day.” Martin walked up to them and warned softly. Molly swiftly stepped away from Sherlock while the consulting detective frowned at the flashing lights. The paparazzi tried to make their way closer to them but for now were held back by security. Seeing that the situation could easily get out of hand, Sherlock grabbed and tucked Molly under his coat to shield her from the cameras then walked back to the set quickly.  

“And that is going to make things any better.” Martin mumbled to himself while smiling politely at the paparazzi as he followed the duo. “What if because of us, Ben and Loo made the headlines tomorrow?” Molly’s muffled voice sounded through the coat. “Well, they are not here to reprimand us.” Sherlock did not care for a lot of things and being on the newspaper was one of them. Their own names would not be on it anyway. “Speaking of which, since we are here as them then where are they?” Sherlock was wondering the same thing.

 

* * *

 

_Meanwhile_

To say that Benedict Cumberbatch was surprised when he woke up in 221B as Sherlock was an understatement and apparently today was John’s wedding day. Luckily he was not alone in this odd circumstance because his co-star Louise Brealey was also, erm, transported to the world of Sherlock with him. Benedict thanked his lucky stars that both of them had read the script for Sherlock Season 3 in advance so they knew what to expect and could then act accordingly.

By now, Benedict had already gave Sherlock’s supposed best man speech to the best of his memory, solved both cases of the Bloody Guardsman and the Mayfly Man, stopped Major James Sholto from killing himself in guilt and did not want to ruin the wedding so he skipped playing the violin for John and Mary’s first dance but he did not forget to reveal to the newlyweds that Mary is pregnant. Before leaving, Benedict chose not to fully follow through what was written in the script and asked Loo to dance with him at the reception.

“Benedict, if I remembered correctly, Sherlock did not dance with Molly or anyone.” Loo spoke softly as the two of them swayed to the slow music. “Why should we not, Loo? Today went quite smoothly, don’t you think? That itself is a cause for celebration. And don’t worry about Meat Dagger. I think he is secretly afraid of Sherlock Holmes so he would have no objections to the consulting detective stealing his fiancée away for one dance.” She looked down and shook her head but the smile on Loo’s face said otherwise.

“Then what about Janine? Sherlock needs her for the last episode.” They ignored the newlyweds' inquisitive stares that were dancing from a distance away. “When we were outside taking the photos, I slipped Sherlock’s phone number to her.” Benedict reluctantly stopped their dancing and looked around. “I, or more like Sherlock had to go now. Only he leaves a wedding early.” Loo nodded understandably. “Everyone finds change hard to deal with, especially when you are Sherlock Holmes. Maybe tomorrow we would be back to our world and all this would just be a totally surreal experience for us?”

Benedict smiled brightly. “Regardless, I had fun despite the extremely bizarre scenario.” Loo smiled in return. “I had fun too, _Sherlock_. Good night.” Benedict stopped himself in time from kissing her in the cheek; their dance had aroused enough attention from others and walked away from the reception as Sherlock-ish as possible.    

 

* * *

 

Exhausted from a whole day of shooting, Sherlock and Molly went back to Ben and Loo’s home respectively with the consulting detective telling the pathologist to immediately call him if she sensed anything amiss. True to Loo’s words, all four of them woke up in their own beds the very next day and everything seemed to be set back to rights again. Most of it.

_Did what I thought happened yesterday really happen?_

_\- Molly_

_Yes, it did happen._

_It also appeared that we missed John and Mary’s wedding._

_\- SH_

_Loo, why are we in today’s newspaper?_

_\- Benedict_

_I don’t think it’s actually us._

_\- Loo_

 

**Author's Note:**

> I came across this genre when I was researching for my previous story and I thought to myself how fun it would be to write this so I did it!
> 
> I realised that I rarely do fluff (to me, this is fluff, haha) so I hope that the characters were not too OOC and I know next to nothing about filming so if I got it wrong as to how shooting works, my apologies.
> 
> Last but not least, enjoy :D
> 
> **Also, I understand that Benedict is happily married and has a son whereas Loo probably has a boyfriend too. That's why I tried to make Beneloo as platonic as possible but if it still makes any of the readers uncomfortable, I'm very sorry.


End file.
